


The Prince and the Valet

by CeliaEquus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Elements of Cinderella, Elements of Sleeping Beauty, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Omega Verse, Servants, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Phil is a Beta in search of his true mate.  Leo is a servant at Avengers Manor, not interested in attending some ball.  But he does go, and it changes their lives.  Will love triumph?</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I apologise in advance for the fairytale-style writing. This is set in a fairytale kingdom, after all; no modern technology, no modern lingo.

Prince Phillip, of the kingdom of Shield, was a Beta. He was a born a Beta, difficult news to keep under wraps, and yet necessary. King Robert and Queen Julie had no other children before him, and none after.

There was no shame in being a Beta. In truth, those who were born so were considered both blessed and cursed; for a Beta would only become an Alpha or an Omega when they found their true match. Then their classification would manifest as a complement to their mate. Yet if they could not find their true match, they would never know true happiness, nor procreate.

There were magicians and men of science who were known to dabble in such black arts to manipulate someone's scent into triggering a Beta's change. As the royal family could not risk such a danger, Phillip, or Phil as he was known to his friends, remained an enigma to the populace. Galas and balls were held in his honour, ostensibly to find a potential mate, and really to find his one true match.

"I do not wish to travel this year," he said quietly, gazing out the window over the kingdom. His parents heard him all the same.

"You have passed your thirtieth year, Phillip," the queen said. "You must soon find a mate."

"You do not allow me to wander our very own kingdom," he said, gesturing to the outside world. "What if my mate is right under our very noses? What if, all these years we have traversed to a different part of the world in search of my match, we ought to have stayed put?"

"We threw a ball here for you ten years ago," the king reminded him.

"Yes, Father," Phil said. "Many people have come and gone from Shield in that time. Perhaps my mate was among them? What if…" He turned back to the window, and swallowed. "What if I missed them because I did not allow fate to take its course?"

"We move as fate dictates. If you do not seek, how will you find?"

Phil gripped the window ledge. "Please indulge me? As you have pointed out, I am in my fourth decade, at the age of thirty-three. Time is slipping by so quickly; we are all aware of this. But I grow weary of being away from home for my birthday. I will… I will go where you wish next year, if you allow me respite this time?"

The king sighed. "Very well, Phillip. We shall hold a ball here, and invite everyone in the kingdom."

"Servants included," he said.

"If a servant is indeed your match, we will give it no mind," the queen said. "Whomever it may be, we shall welcome with open arms."

Phil nodded. "Thank you, Mother. If you will excuse me, I must attend practise with Sir Nicholas. He has said some very unsavoury things about my form, although I believe he does it merely to goad me."

"No doubt," the queen replied, smiling. Phil bowed to both of them, and left the room, wondering how soon the invitations would be released.

 

Leopold, known to his friends as Leo, adjusted the new jacket on his master's shoulders.

"Thank you, Turbo," Mack said, attending to the buttons himself, while Leo picked out appropriate neckwear. "You certainly are the best of valets."

"Thank you, sir," Leo said. He chose the two most appropriate cravats, and held them out for Mack to inspect. It was important to give any master the impression of choice, or at least a limited choice. As he suspected, knowing Mack's preferences, the dark blue was selected. He tied it swiftly around the man's neck, almost going on to tiptoe. The Alpha smiled down at him.

"How does your family fare across the seas?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you, sir," Leo replied. "My mother has long recovered from her fever, if the last missive from my sister is to be believed. My sister expects another pair of twins in the spring."

Mack nodded. He was a kind master, although very quiet about his name and his mysterious past. Leo had known him some months, first only as a footman, and now as his valet. The Avengers Manor, owned by Lord Anthony and Lady Virginia, hosted many travellers without family. Mack was only supposed to be passing through Shield, but he chose to remain until his valet could recover from an unexpected illness. Leo was promoted to valet on a temporary basis, and performed his tasks so swiftly that Mack had given him the perplexing moniker of Turbo.

"Prince Phillip's birthday is approaching," Mack said. Leo hummed as he attached a brooch to the cravat, tongue poking out between his lips as he concentrated on getting it just right.

"That it is," Leo said. "The past three years I have been in service in Shield, the royal family has celebrated it away from the kingdom."

"Where do you suppose it will be held this year?" Mack asked, pointing to the cufflinks of his choosing. Leo nodded in approval, and slipped them on swiftly.

"I've not seen much of the world, so I could not guess," he said. "It must be near, as the date is soon." He tugged Mack's cuffs into place, tidying the seams of the sleeves as he went. "Yes. You look very fine today, sir."

Mack chuckled. "A hat, and then I must leave. Skye is awaiting further instructions in driving a horse and carriage."

"For a housemaid, she has mighty high ideals," Leo said, tutting disapprovingly. "I cannot see that such skills would serve her well."

"Best to be prepared, Turbo," Mack said, clapping him on the shoulder. Leo handed him a hat, fully aware that his master would otherwise be forced to stoop, which was unbefitting a man of his station… whatever that station may be.

"As you say, sir," Leo said, subtly ushering the man out of the room. "Enjoy your lessons."

"I will. Until later, Turbo."

Leo set the room to rights, and had just closed the wardrobe doors when he heard excited chatter outside Mack's quarters. He hurriedly finished, and then went to enquire as to the nature of the tittering.

"Leo!" Jemma exclaimed. "Such news!"

"So I had gathered," he said, nervously adjusting his waistcoat as he walked up to the maids. "Why are you not below stairs?"

"The invitation is extended to us as well," Darcy said. Nonetheless, at Leo's stern frown, they retreated to the lower levels of Avengers Manor, using the back stairs so that they would not be seen, and poured into the busy kitchen.

"If you intend to stand around gossiping, do it elsewhere," Mrs. Banner said, pointing towards the door by which they had only just entered. Giggling again, Darcy and Jemma dragged Leo away. Elizabeth Banner was the manor's head cook, and her word was obeyed. There was also the fact that her quick-tempered but amiable mate was Lord Anthony's best friend. However, she was a formidable woman in her own right, and no one wished to cross the woman who prepared their meals.

"Here it is, here it is," Jemma said, opening a scroll of parchment. "To the servants of Avengers Manor."

"The servants?" Leo said.

"We are invited as well as the residents," Darcy explained.

"Invited to what?"

"Prince Phillip's birthday ball," Jemma said, showing Leo the fancy script. "It is being held in Shield this year, and everyone in the kingdom is invited. It is a masquerade ball, and there will be scent-disguisers, and everyone is to dance with the prince… Is it not the most exciting news you have heard all day?"

"As it is morning, perhaps 'Or the rest of the day' is appropriate?" he said.

"Leo! You are not taking the matter seriously."

"It is not required that we attend the ball?"

"Well… no…"

"Then I believe it is more necessary for me to stay behind."

"What? No!" Darcy said. "You must come with us, Leo. I was too young to attend the ball last time, and I wish the first time to be with my friends."

"Triplett is still recovering. Someone must stay with him."

"He is nearly well," Jemma said. "He may even be well enough to join us at the castle, should he continue to heal this quickly."

"But I do not wish to dance," Leo said.

"At least you would not need to wear scent-disguiser," Darcy said. "I have heard that it itches dreadfully." She scratched her neck as though imagining the itch made it real.

"Thank you, Darcy," he muttered. "I needed to be reminded that I am only a Beta."

"Oh, Leo," Jemma said, cupping his face. "You know the legends."

"Of a true mate, yes, I know," he said, pushing her hands down. "It does not change the fact that I cannot dance, not well enough to dance with a prince."

"Then do not dance with him," Darcy said. "I am sure they would not force you."

"Please give some thought to it," Jemma said. He sighed.

"I will consider it," he said. Darcy and Jemma squealed, and hugged him from both sides.

 

The evening of the ball approached. Phil was fitted until he had fabrics and needles coming out of every orifice, as he complained to his friend Sir Nicholas, head of the royal guard.

"That does indeed sound painful," Nicholas said. He smirked as Phil attempted to shove him off the fence and into the pig pen. Nicholas was solid as a rock, and waited until Phil gave up and slumped beside him.

"I despise these fittings," he said. "Mother will not allow my existing clothes to be altered, despite the coins it would save."

"She wants you in the finest arraignment. You are the prince of Shield, after all."

"I am aware," Phil said, tracing patterns in the dirt with the tip of his sword. "And I am also aware that the freshest clothes possible will be best, to ensure a successful scenting, if… if it occurs." His head drooped in a manner not befitting the crown prince.

"It will happen," Nicholas said.

"It does not always happen. You know the lore."

"I am somewhat familiar with it. But I also know that you are a lucky man."

"Why?" Phil asked, and he snorted as he looked up at Nicholas. "Because I am a prince? I am also a Beta, and growing older."

"That is true," Nicholas said, hopping down from the fence. "But you are also friends with me, which makes you a lucky man." Phil laughed. "See? I have cheered you already. Now let us spar, and see who may still be laughing by the end."

 

Upon the night of the ball, Triplett was well enough at least to drive one of the carriages to the castle, and wait in the servants hall. The night air was not clement for anyone less than perfectly healthy to endure for the duration of the dance.

"Show us your ensemble, Leo," Lady Virginia said. To Leo's embarrassment, everyone in the household had heard of his reluctance to go to the ball; and while the servants were ruled by kindly folk, Leo was sure that everyone wished to humiliate him by compliments alone. There was no other explanation for everyone's presence in the foyer, waiting for him to emerge from the coat room, where he had tried to hide. For a Beta, it was quite distressing to be scented when he least wished to be found.

"Very well, your ladyship," he said, and he opened the door. He stepped out, eyes lowered to the floor, as he clutched his mask tightly in his hands.

"You look wonderful," Jemma said. He glanced up, and saw that everyone was beaming in apparent approval. "When you wear the mask, no one will know that it is you."

"Rather the idea of a masked ball," he sniped back. But he grudgingly pulled on his green-and-black moulded mask with upturned ends, enhanced with tiny beads he had attached with an adhesive of his own devising. He tied the strap firmly, hoping that it would remain, and straightened the green and black jacket with gold brocade. He refused to dress any more extravagantly; the coat itself was a cast-off of Lord Anthony, and Leo had thoroughly washed it until no lingering scent remained.

"Come, let us depart," Lady Virginia said. She smiled at Leo. "It is a lovely costume, and fits you well. Do enjoy yourself tonight, Leo."

"I will try, your ladyship," he said, bowing. The servants followed their masters and mistresses out the door, leaving the household empty, and departed for the ball.


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night of the ball. Everything is about to change.

It was with a heavy heart that Phil preceded Nicholas into the ballroom. Their entrance was discreet by necessity; there would be little point in disguising a prince if his identity were to be subsequently revealed with fanfare. There were already more than fifty guests in attendance by the time he reached his mother's side. Even the king and queen wore masks. Everyone was to be treated as equals, an aim assisted by scent-disguisers.

Sumptuous food made up for the bland scent of the company, the perfume of roasts and fruits and drinks filling the air by the tables. Phil wished that he could manage even one bite of food; but he was trembling with nerves, and could not have kept a single morsel down.

"Calm yourself, Phil," Nicholas murmured, facing away from the dancers. "Will you dance with me first?"

"Gladly," Phil said, always happy to break the ice with someone he knew. He had grown up with Nicholas, learnt to dance with him. It was disappointing that they were not true mates, but it was likely for the best. He needed someone else to fill that place.

More people poured into the ballroom from the outer corridors, and Phil soon lost track of anyone he may know. Even Nicholas abandoned him after the first dance, quietly reminding him that he had an obligation to dance with everyone.

This was going to be painful. It was a good thing the ball started so early, and that many dances involved changing partners, to get through everyone with greater speed.

"I'll find someone," he told himself while he poured a glass of wine. He took a sip, and grimaced. "I have to."

Wine consumed, he rested against the wall to catch his breath, and take note of his surroundings. There was a flash of yellow – Sir Nicholas – pink and purple – the king and queen – and a whole array of other colours. Phil had opted for red with a black trim, nothing too opulent, but bright enough to stand out to the people who knew him. It had a flattering cut, enough to draw the eye.

Yet no one had been enough for his irritating biology. Phil was beginning to lose hope.

Another wave of people entered the room; he heard the name 'Anthony', and wondered whether it was Lord Anthony and Lady Virginia. He had not met them himself, but had heard of their eccentric household.

Phil moved closer out of interest, remaining by the wall but keeping his ears open for any interesting information. It was a large group, wearing a variety of costumes. He was aware that he was due to resume dancing, and stopped the person nearest to him.

 

"Will you dance with me?"

Leo looked around wildly, and stared at the man before him. He was dressed in red and black, with a demure but striking mask. It was his awkward, shy smile that attracted Leo, reflecting how he felt.

"Me?" Leo said, just to clarify. "You wish to dance with me?"

"I do. Will you…?"

"Oh, uh, yes," he said, quite flustered. But he put his hand in the stranger's, gasping at the delicate tingle he could feel where their skin met. The man led Leo onto the floor, and Leo vaguely recognised the beat of a waltz. One of the few dances he had learnt over the past few days. It still felt unfamiliar as his partner helped him move with greater smoothness, but he liked being close to the man. He liked it very much indeed.

"Where do you hail from?" the stranger asked. "Your accent would suggest that you are not from Shield."

"No, indeed," Leo said. "I have been in this kingdom only a few years. My family remains back home."

"Have you a mate?" He noticed that the man seemed to be pulling him closer, and Leo's heart sped up.

"N-no," he said. "Not yet. Possibly… possibly not ever. I have not been fortunate in that respect."

"Neither have I," the man admitted. "Something I cannot truly regret in this moment."

He was looking deep into Leo's eyes. It was a heady, dizzying experience that he wished would never end. He moved his hand from the man's shoulder to the back of his neck, and played with the short hairs.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"It… it would not be much of a masked ball were I to reveal myself, would it?" the man said. What Leo could see of his cheeks turned pink, clashing with the red. "I-I mean… were I to reveal my identity."

It took a handful of seconds before Leo recognised the accidental innuendo, and he ducked his head, brushing his mask against the stranger's shoulder as he tried to conceal his own blush.

"Aye," he said. "It is a pity we cannot reveal ourselves… our identities." He felt, more than heard, the man's laughter. He glared up into the stranger's bright eyes, and his heart stuttered. "You are beautiful."

The man's laughter died, and he lowered his eyes. "You cannot tell with this mask."

"I see and hear enough to know what my instincts are telling me."

"And…" The man met his eyes. "What do your instincts say?"

Leo's tongue chose that moment to tie itself into knots. He tightened his hold, and opened and closed his mouth. Finally, succumbing to his body's command, he buried his nose in the man's neck, hoping to be able to breathe past any scent-disguiser.

There it was. The faintest trace of something delicious. He gently licked the skin, and shuddered bodily.

"Come with me," the stranger hissed. Leo was uncertain where they were headed, but he followed his partner's lead into a dark, quiet room off the corridor by which they had entered. The door was closed, and then Leo was cornered against it.

"Where are we?" he asked, wondering why he felt so weak.

"I do not know, nor do I care." Then he kissed Leo, as he had seen couples do, only with such fire that Leo knew he would be consumed, and willingly, if he did not retrieve some semblance of control. He clutched the stranger's arms, marvelling at their strength, and tried to push back. But while the mind was willing, his body was not, and he pulled the man closer, silently begging for more of the same passion. It was only when he could no longer breathe that Leo to pull his head to the side. Instead, the stranger licked his neck, and Leo's knees gave way.

"Oh my stars," he said, grasping on to any part of the man he could find. He was raised to his feet, and then kissed again, although with less energy this time.

"I apologise for losing my senses," the man murmured against his lips.

"That was… quite all right," Leo said. "I was simply… not expecting this when I came here tonight."

In the confusion of kissing, the stranger had played with Leo's hair, and the bow holding his mask on fell apart. Leo felt there was little point in maintaining the masquerade, and lifted the mask from his face. He set it on the nearest piece of furniture, and noticed the stranger doing the same.

"Look at you," the man said, touching Leo's face. "Those eyes… that hair… the nose… everything." He kissed Leo's forehead. "You are perfect, nothing less."

"I was right," Leo said, and he kissed the stranger. "You are beautiful. The most beautiful man I have ever seen."

The man's eyes darkened, and he tilted Leo's head to scent the other side of his neck.

"I want you," he growled into the skin. "But I… I cannot take you here. We must go elsewhere." He stepped back, and Leo desperately wanted to follow him. "Wait here for me. I will organise a safer place for us."

Leo nodded. "Hurry."

"I will, precious."

As soon as he was alone, Leo began to fret. He was a Beta; he could never satisfy an Alpha, and he was certain that he had detected an Alpha's scent. The scent-disguisers must not have been as successful as the royal family anticipated, although he had heard that they did not wear off for half a day.

Waiting there, his clothes felt too warm. Even without the mask, he was beginning to feel as though he could not breathe for the heat. It was closing in on him. He began to perspire, and feared for the state of the clothes. He could not be seen in such a state.

There was a mirror nearby, and Leo checked his appearance. What on earth could the Alpha find perfect about him? His whole face was turning red, his hair was sticking to his forehead, his clothes did not belong to a servant. They were fit for nobility, not for the likes of him.

His stomach clenched, and Leo was nearly doubled over by the pain of it. He could not wait, and hoped that the Alpha would not miss him. Leo fumbled, turned the door handle, and almost fell into the corridor. He saw Darcy, standing blessedly close by, and stumbled over to her.

"Darcy," he whimpered. She turned, and her eyes grew wide.

"Leo! What in heaven's name…?"

"Please," he said, clinging to her arm. "I feel poorly. So…"

She nodded. "I will tell—"

"You must get me home! It is growing worse. I do not know what is happening to me."

Darcy waved, and someone joined them.

"You can drive a carriage, can you not, Skye?"

"Yes. Leo, are you ill?"

"I think so," he said weakly. "Terribly ill. I feel as though I may die."

"I will find a healer," Darcy said, "and meet you at the carriage."

"Of course," Skye said. "Come, Leo. You can rest soon."

 

Phil had barely brought Nicholas into the hallway when he came over dizzy.

"What is it?" Nicholas asked, touching Phil's elbow. "Are you unwell?"

"N-no." Phil shook his head, and then groaned. "Yes. But I will be well once I find him."

"Tell me where he is."

"Show you." Phil led Nicholas to the room where he had left the Omega. He looked around, and wondered whether fever had caused him to hallucinate. "I thought…"

"What is the man's name?"

"I know not."

"Phillip, why do you not know his name?"

"We spoke little once alone," Phil said. "I was certain…" And then he noticed it, and spun to point. "There!"

"What? Oh, hell!"

Phil was on the floor with no idea how he came to be there. Sir Nicholas was squatting before him, and Phil growled when his friend reached out to touch his neck. Nicholas pulled back, his eyes growing wide.

"Curse it," he said. "Phil, you are changing."

"Changing?" Then Phil doubled up in intense pain. "Nicholas! What is happening?"

"I will fetch a healer," Nicholas said. "Do not leave this room."

It felt like an age before Nicholas returned with the castle healer, a strong and capable woman.

"He is indeed changing," Maria said. "We must isolate him. Who has caused this change?"

"Prince Phillip does not know his name," Nicholas replied.

"You must find him. The prince's condition will only worsen while they are parted."

"Mask," Phil mumbled. Nicholas leaned closer and picked him up.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Mask." Phil tried to point. "Our… masks…"

Maria took Phil from Nicholas's arms, and nodded. "There. Now follow me."

Nicholas picked up the red and green masks, and followed Maria to the private guest wing, rarely used, and currently vacant. Phil was shivering and clutching his lower abdomen in pain.

"Find the king and queen," Maria said. "And find his Omega, or else we shall lose him within the week."

Nicholas nodded jerkily, and returned to the ballroom, his heart sinking.

 

Leo recalled little of the race back to Avengers Manor. Bruce Banner, Elizabeth's mate, had agreed to return to the manor with the others, and Elizabeth and Jemma had accompanied them as well. Jemma was Leo's closest friend, and was nearly in tears as she clutched his hand. He knew she had spoken soft reassurances. Unfortunately, he remembered little else until he was placed in bed.

"Leopold, you are in the guest quarters, in an isolation room," Bruce said. "It will keep any unbonded Alphas from scenting you. Your only contact will be those who are bonded or Omegas."

"What do you mean?" Jemma asked. Leo glared at her blearily.

"He means… that I am dying," he said.

"Oh, Leo, do not be so pessimistic."

"Jemma," Bruce said tentatively. He hesitated, and she turned pale.

"No," she said. "No, he cannot die. Leo, you must not die!"

"He is becoming an Omega," Bruce said. "Find his Alpha, the Alpha who changed him from a Beta. It is his only chance."

"But I only saw him with one man," Jemma said. "A man in red. And then I was dancing with Triplett, and…"

He sighed. "It is no one's fault. But if you wish your friend to survive, you must find his true mate."

"How?"

"You may not have to wait. If they are a true match – as they surely must be, else Leo would still be a Beta – then his mate will find him. Or the Alpha will also fall ill. Right now, you should stay here." He pulled a chair closer. "Your presence comforts him."

Jemma nodded, and sank into the seat. "Thank you, sir."

"I will fetch my supplies. Jemma… We will not lose him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes!
> 
> Please review, my dears.


	3. After the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the prince and his true match are pining. Will they be reunited in time? Will true love's kiss fix everything?

There were voices. Phil struggled to wake, and peered at his mother, who was sitting beside him and clutching his hand.

"Phillip?" she whispered. "Sweetheart? How do you feel?"

He looked away from her, and spoke to the ceiling. "Want my. Mate."

"Sir Nicholas is making inquiries. It was fortuitous that your mate left behind his mask."

"Not mine," Phil said miserably. "Want him."

"He will be yours, Phillip. He will. I promise."

"Of course he will," King Robert said. "We know that it is a male Omega who was wearing a green and black mask. People were seen to be hurrying a mask-less youth from the castle and into a carriage. It was too dark to identify any insignia, but a search is being conducted as we speak. He will be brought to you as soon as he is found. However… any further information you can give would be welcome."

"Robert!" the queen snapped. "He is ill."

"And he will fall worse, perhaps to his death, if the Omega is not located in time!"

"Blue," Phil said. He could feel his energy ebbing. "Eyes."

"He has blue eyes?" the king asked. Phil nodded weakly. "And?"

"Hair. Curls." He tried to lift his hand to twirl a finger, but his limbs felt too heavy. "And… not born here."

"He is in possession of a different accent?"

"Yes."

Phil's voice trailed off as he fell asleep.

 

Jemma had suffered heats before, just like any other Omega. Isolation for three days, a medicine to dull the urges, and she would be right as rain again. Bruce explained to her that Leo was not in heat.

"Not what you and I would call a heat," he said. "Leopold is becoming an Omega, a painful process. As it has been triggered by someone else, he is not only pining, he is also going through an initial cycle, what you would have gone through. It is like a first heat, only it is worse, for his body was not born to bear children. What builds up from conception for you is coming all at once."

"Poor Leo," Jemma said, tears gathering in her eyes as she glanced at the door. "There is nothing more we can do for him?"

"Be prepared to move him if… when his Alpha comes for him. An Alpha will not wish to claim him in unknown territory."

"Very well," she said. "Thank you, sir."

Before Bruce could reply, Skye barged into the room.

"Someone is at the door," she said. "You must come quickly."

Bruce and Jemma followed at a run, and they entered the foyer together. A woman wearing royal insignia was waiting there, and she looked them over.

"I am healer to the royal family of Shield," she began.

"Do you have access to the guest lists for the ball, or a list detailing what they wore?" Skye asked. The healer frowned at her.

"My name is Maria," she said. "I am part of a delegation searching for a male Omega. His description: curled hair, blue eyes, not originally from Shield, wearing a green and black mask."

"Leo!" Jemma exclaimed. Maria's eyes met hers.

"Who?" she said.

"My valet," Mack said. He had joined the party, riding gear tucked beneath his arm. "Are you here to heal him? We already have Bruce for that."

"No," Maria said. "Is he originally of Shield?"

"No, he is not. And… he is no longer my valet. It was only temporary."

"If he survives, he will be a footman again," Jemma said. "Please, madam healer. Do you know who Leo's mate may be? He will die if the Alpha is not found."

"May I see him?"

Bruce nodded, and led Maria to Leo's room. She paused outside his room, sniffing delicately.

"It could be," she said. She opened the door and walked to Leo's bedside.

"Who… you…?" he asked, stirring. His eyes gradually peeled open, and he took a deep, rattling breath. "Mmm. Could… be… my…"

Maria bent over and sniffed. "The description would fit. How long has he been like this?"

"Since halfway through the ball," Jemma said. Maria smiled thinly.

"Does he have family?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Send for them."

"Why?" Jemma squeaked, looking from her to Bruce and back again. "Why?"

"The wedding," she said, scooping Leo up into her arms. "Summon my carriage closer to the door."

"Where is his mate?" Skye asked, trailing behind them as Maria marched back through the manor.

"At the palace," Maria said. "Send word once his family is on their way."

She was positioning Leo on the seat beside her when Jemma called out.

"What is the name of his mate?" she said. "His family will wish to know." 'We wish to know' went unsaid.

Maria smiled from the window. "Prince Phillip."

Jemma's jaw dropped as the carriage drove off.

 

Phil was barely conscious when there was a dip in the bed beside him. His mind was growing foggier. The pain had lessened, although for awhile the fire between his legs had all but rendered him mad. There were still marks upon his wrists from the restraints he had been placed under during those terrible hours.

Slowly, the fog lifted. He rolled onto his side and snuggled into something warm. He inhaled, and felt some of his strength return.

"Nice," he murmured. "Mine."

The bundle under his arm shifted and groaned. Phil's eyes widened, and he stared down at the face which had haunted his waking moments.

"You," he said breathlessly. The Omega remained unconscious. "Precious? Wake up for me. Wake up?"

"He has been comatose for hours," Maria said, startling Phil. "He requires contact with you if he is to recover." She stood. "I will leave you alone together."

Phil swallowed as he looked down at his true match.

"I never believed that I would find you," he confessed. "So many years hoping, and never finding you. And now…" He bent his head and nuzzled the Omega's neck. "Now I may lose you? No. It shall not be." He licked the patch of damp skin. "Awaken, precious." He kissed the youth all over the face, continually returning to his lips until the kisses were returned. Phil pulled back, and two blue eyes stared back at him.

"Alpha?" he whispered.

"My Omega," Phil said. He kissed the young man in his arms again, and rolled over to lie on top of him. "Here with me." He laughed. "We have not even been introduced, and here we are, in bed together. How indecorous."

The Omega smiled sweetly. "My name is Leopold. Most call me Leo."

"I like Leopold."

"What is your name?"

"Phillip, although my friends call me Phil."

"Phillip." He moistened his lips. "Kiss me again?"

Phil, ever a good prince, obliged.

 

The wedding could not be held until Leo's family arrived. Truth be told, neither groom had the energy – nor the inclination – to leave bed; and so they spent the ensuing days in conversation, coming to know one another.

"Tell me of your interests," Phil said, rubbing circles into Leo's hip. He was utterly enraptured by his soon-to-be mate, and wished to know everything about him.

"I have a fondness for exotic creatures," Leo said. "Especially the smaller primates."

"Monkeys?"

"I find them fascinating."

Phil paused his hand. "We do not have any in the royal menagerie. However, we could travel as far as you wish for our honeymoon, and procure whichever animals your heart desires."

"Truly?" Leo asked, resting his head against Phil's chest in such a way that he could still look into those adored blue eyes.

"I am the crown prince. Of course I will make this happen. Whatever takes your fancy, you shall have."

"I would hardly know what else to ask for, Phillip."

"Anything, precious."

Leo looked to where their fingers were entwined on Phil's chest. "Your heart, forevermore."

"It has been yours since the moment we danced." The Omega blushed, and pressed a flaming cheek against the blue of Phil's night clothes.

"And what of your interests and pursuits?" he asked. "Surely there is more to your day than princely duties?"

"Sometimes it feels as though there is little aside from that," Phil admitted. "I study, of course. There is a library… and judging by the light in your eyes, you will no doubt beg to see it yourself. We can visit it before the wedding, and add to it on our travels."

"I would like that a great deal," Leo said.

"And perhaps my favourite part of the day is training with Sir Nicholas, my lifelong friend. We go horse-riding, we duel, we practise archery. One of Lord Anthony's guests, Clinton, joins us sometimes. You are also welcome to join us."

"Perhaps not. I must be careful once I am carrying your children."

Phil growled softly. "What a wondrous sight you shall be."

"Phillip…"

"`Tis true," he said. "I will parade you around, show off my young, beautiful mate."

Leo buried his flushed face in Phil's sleeve. "You say such delightful things to me, Phillip."

"I was already attracted to you, Leopold. Now I love you as well. Our wedding cannot come too soon."

"If only I had the fortitude to rise."

"Perhaps…" Phil smiled slowly. "The more I kiss you, the sooner we will recover?"

"It is a very good theory," Leo averred. "And I do so love to test theories."

"Then I believe we must begin the experiment with all due haste."

 

The last of Leo's possessions were brought to the castle in time for the wedding. Phil's parents adored him, Nicholas approved of him, and the whole kingdom was abuzz with news of the upcoming nuptials. Leo's mother and father were able to come, although his sister was forced to remain behind due to her pregnancy.

Now that both Alpha and Omega were well again, they were duly separated, as tradition demanded, until they could meet at the flowered archway where all of Phil's ancestors had been wed and coronations were held. A long red carpet stretched either side, strewn with petals. Everyone from Avengers Manor had been invited, and gathered around Leo's parents on one side. The other side was occupied with the minimum number of neighbouring nobility, Phil's personal friends, and his parents. The air was filled with joy and cheers as Leo and Phil approached the altar from opposite ends of the red carpet, and joined hands when they met below the archway.

Even though Leo's scent had been covered with disguiser, Phil could smell enough to know that his mate was approaching pre-heat. The wedding had been arranged hastily, but Phil wished to waste as little time as possible before claiming his true match, which was emphasised by the impatient edge to his voice during the vows.

"You look as lovely as a spring day," he murmured into Leo's ear, before kissing him to seal the marriage. He felt Leo's laughter as the kiss was returned heartily.

"And you," he said, "can be terribly charming."

"Better than charming terribly."

"Prince Charming Terribly has a terrible ring to it… so to speak."

Phil chuckled, and rubbed Leo's nose with his own. "Indeed."

"Phillip?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I… I am looking forward to tonight." Leo smiled at him earnestly. "I cannot wait to give you children."

Phil's eyes darkened. He promptly swept Leo into his arms, accompanied by cheers from the crowd.

"Do enjoy the festivities!" he called over the din. "My mate and I must depart while it is still light. If someone could prepare our carriage…?"

Sir Nicholas nodded, a small smile playing upon his lips. "I will see to it at once, Prince Phillip."

Phil grinned, holding Leo closer, and he carried him to the castle. It would remain open for a great feast and a ball until late. Leo and Phil were supposed to stay for part of the feast, but clearly the crown prince had decided on a change of plans.

Nicholas had a carriage awaiting the newlyweds as they emerged from the castle, now clad in travelling clothes, and followed by servants carrying their cases. Phil helped Leo into the carriage, and embraced Nicholas before boarding.

"Thank you, old friend," he said.

"Not so old," Nicholas chastised him. "We are the same age, Phil."

"Then hurry, and get thee a mate," Phil said, patting him on the shoulder. He allowed Leo to pull him back into his seat. "Drive on!"

As they rode away in their pumpkin-coloured carriage, a sign flapped in the wind:

'AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that Leo's and Phil's friends made the banner.
> 
> I seriously need to improve the endings to my stories. But I'm writing this late at night with the intention of posting it before I go to bed, and I need to proofread before doing so. And I keep getting distracted by Youtube, so… yeah.
> 
> Please review! I've not had that many responses to this story, which worries me, especially since the first chapter seemed inaccessible for a bit. Is anyone even reading this? Anyone? *Sniffles*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In one of my chapters of '25 Days of Phil', I had suggested the idea of a Leo/Phil fairytale-type story involving true love's kiss. Well, here's the fairytale story, which is sort of a mash-up of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, except everyone's nice. And Omegaverse is involved. Erm, yes.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
